Talk:Morgana Pendragon/@comment-92.10.59.49-20150520151121/@comment-5674726-20150814183403
Ah, but can we take Kilgharrah's word for it? He had a motive to lead Merlin to believe that the threat was a dire one as he was using it to get him to promise to free him. "You always say the same thing: "Help me". And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it." "Keep your knickers on, they're only here for Uther and then they'll be on their merry way" wouldn't be anywhere near as likely to drive Merlin to promise on the life of his mother that he would free him as "Camelot's end is nigh". He was able to poison Morgana when he believed that it was her life versus the lives of everybody in Camelot but would he have been anywhere near as willing to kill her if it was a case of her life versus Uther's? Why did Morgause take the step of contacting Morgana? Could she have simply snuck into the castle, cast the spell on her while she was asleep, and left her in ignorance? It would have eliminated any risk of Morgana getting cold feet and speaking up, or of her behaviour giving rise to suspicion. It can't be a case of her having too much respect for her sister to use her without her knowledge and consent because she doesn't give Morgana any information about their plan. To me, Morgause's behaviour at the beginning of the episode suggests that she might not have been able to cast the sleeping spell on Morgana without something that passed for consent. She never asks her if she's agreeable to Camelot falling, or to Arthur being prevented from taking the throne, her questions are focused on Uther: "Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?... And is that what you'd like?" "So, you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?" "Whose side are you on, Morgana? Are you with Uther? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?" As soon as Morgana verbally confirms that she is prepared to help bring about Uther's downfall, Morgause puts her to sleep without so much as a word of warning and casts the spell that will make her the vessel for the sleeping spell. Who is to say that the spell would not have lifted as soon as Uther was dead and the objective Morgana had agreed to was complete? Or that Morgause, who did not show any intention of taking over Camelot at that point, didn't intend to take Morgana with her when she left, with the spell lifting as soon as she was out of range? It'd take a lot more than Kilgharrah's word for me to believe that all of Camelot was at risk, especially when he had so much to gain from leading Merlin to believe that this was the case.